Your Belgian Things
Your Belgian Things is the sixth song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics The men were here to get your Belgian things They'll store them for you in an airplane hangar There's guys in biohazard suits Mud caking on their rubber boots They've come to keep your pretty things from danger The men were here to get your Belgian things They'll spend the whole day hauling them downstairs I shot a roll of thirty-two exposures My camera groans beneath the weight it bears I can see you in my sleep Playing the points for all you're worth Walking gingerly across the bruised earth The men were here to get your Belgian things They waltzed right through the door and went fluorescent Their boots were black and shiny and your treasures gleamed like stars Bones from deep down in the fertile crescent The arteries are clogging in the mainframe There's too much information in the pipes I saw the mess you left up in the east bedroom A tiger's never gonna change its stripes I guess I guess but Jesus what a mess One way in and no way out The men were here to get your Belgian things And only I was here to see them do it I wish you had a number where you are It's hard with no one here to help me through it I can see you in my sleep Playing the points for all you're worth Walking gingerly across the bruised earth Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about tallying up your losses and feeling unduly proud of them. You'll probably do this at some point. Say, 'Wow, I squandered all that good will, and stuff, that I had. I bet no one ever so thoroughly wasted such good things. I must be a badass,' you might say, you will say to yourself, on that day. Then you'll indulge yourself in feeling bad about it. Then if you're me, you'll write a song." -- 2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *"This is a song about the things that surround you that only you can explain to yourself and that are opaque, unreadable symbols to everybody else." -- 2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-27 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-05-21 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-26 - The Iron Horse - Northampton, MA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-08-17 - Folks Festival - Lyons, CO *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2008-08-17 - Folks Festival - Lyons, CO *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video